In recent times, there have appeared on the market tags that can be attached to a strap, such as the adjustable strap on the back of a cap, for example. The primary purpose of these tags is for the display of printed information, such as advertising. The known tags are made of a relatively heavy cloth material which is wrapped around the strap, folded over it and then joined by a suitable fastener such as Velcro material. When thus applied to the strap of a cap, approximately one-third of the tag will be visible, this one-third being approximately the width of the strap. It is on this visible portion of the tag that information, such as advertising, can be printed. Because of the use of a fastener, the tag can be removed and repeatedly fastened to the strap.
Known articles of this type have a number of deficiencies. Because the material is generally a heavy cloth material, any printing on the material must be done by a screen printing process which is relatively expensive and which does not equal the quality of commercial printing. Moreover, depending upon the type of material used, the imprinting can bleed into the material and not produce a sharp clear printing of the message desired. Also, because of being cut from cloth or similar material, the edges must be properly stitched to minimize the unraveling along the edges of the material. Furthermore, because of the particular design of known articles, they are principally useable only on cap straps in which printing on the display portion of the tag or article will appear horizontal when affixed to the strap of the cap. There is no provision in the known article to provide for attachment to a vertical strap such as a belt loop.
There is therefore a need for an improved article of this type which can more easily have the desired message imprinted on it at a lower cost and which will have a higher quality of printing at a lower cost. There is a further need for an improved article of this type which can be attached so as to display the message in a vertical position, such as attachment to a belt loop on slacks or trousers.